On the one hand, more and more productions of on-board communication module appear nowadays with the development of technology of internet of vehicles, implementing the communication interaction between a vehicle and a platform, and even among vehicles.
On the other hand, as one of the solutions for the problems regarding energy and environment, new energy technology is developing rapidly. Especially, the application of alternating current motors and high power batteries overcomes obstacles/difficulties for the electric vehicles and hybrid power vehicles to be popularized.
Comparing to a conventional vehicle, an electric vehicle is advantageous for having a greater short-term torque upon starting, however, due to the cooling problems faced with batteries and motors, the duration for the transient maximum power to be sustained may be shorter. Moreover, in the case of long distance driving, an electric vehicle is disadvantageous, as the electric power thereof may be insufficient and the resulting endurance capability may be poor. Hence, reasonable energy management is required to be applied thereon.
At present, in the prior art, some of electric vehicles are provided with a remote acquisition module, configured to perform uploading and analysis of the operating data of electric vehicles. However, the existing solutions neither optimize the powertrain control through data analysis, nor provide any useful assisting information related to driving.
Therefore, those skilled in the art hope to obtain a system for controlling powertrain of an electric vehicle that may overcome the above shortcomings.